Electric Reign
by Lady Venom2
Summary: They say that your powers show themselves through times of great turmoil, what happens when you can't control them?(ch.5 up!)
1. Default Chapter

Author Note:My first time writing an evo story. As far as I know there is no place called New Hope in Nova Scotia. If you like the beginning than I'll write more, so let me know. Hmm...am I missing anything....? screw it, If I am, oh well....  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, whoever owns them....  
  
Crista breathed deep; trying not to let her extreme happiness explode as the curtains closed. Beside her, her friend Justin squeezed her shoulder and whispered,"We did it!"  
  
She nodded excitedly to the six ft 3, 18 year old. After the curtains closed she rushed off stage to go get changed back into her street clothes. She packed the last of her costume up and ran outside to meet her parents.  
  
"So, what did you think?" Her eleven-year-old brother grabbed her around the waist in a bear hug, making Crista feel small about her five-ft frame when her brothersí head reached her chin.  
  
Her dad smiled," It's the perfect ending to the highschool year." Her mom elbowed him, causing him to stutter a moment before finally catching the drift. "That is of course, except for your graduation ceremony."  
  
Crista smiled, practically bouncing from one foot to the other with pent up energy. "Yea well, I'm done highschool, and now I'm free!"  
  
"You were awesome!" Her brother piped, finally releasing her from his death grip hug.  
  
Justin walked over and draped an arm over her shoulders, "You still coming to Erinís' cast party? I can give you a lift."  
  
"Alright honey, we'll see you later." Her mom leaned in and hugged her, but before she pulled away she whispered something to Crista," Just be careful okay?"  
  
Not sure what she meant Crista nodded anyway, eager to get to the party. She ran over to the car where Justin was waiting to drive them to the party.  
  
"All set?" He asked.  
  
Crista grinned wildly," Burn rubber baby!"  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crista finished her drink and plopped on the couch. In the kitchen, one room over, there was a loud cheering, standing up she quickly made her way into the kitchen to see what was going on. She reached the doorway in time to see Mark crush a beer can on his forehead. Losing her footing she crashed into Dane.  
  
"Jeez," He laughed, moving his drink out of the way, "How much have you had to drink?"  
  
She made some off-hand gesture, "Oh....some rum and vodka mixers....and....three? shots of tequila."  
  
Dane frowned and pried the cooler she just picked up from her hand.  
  
"I think that you're cut off for the night."  
  
She made a pitiful attempt to grab the bottle, but he turned her around and gently pushed her. She moved slowly toward the door leading down to the t.v. room.  
  
"Honey, are you fine to get down those stairs?" Erin asked her.  
  
Crista nodded and proceeded to walk very slowly; if not wobbly, down the stairs. She made it to the bottom when she heard someone come down the stairs behind her. Whoever it was was moving quickly and Crista moved out of the way, thinking they had fell. But when they reached the bottom the person grabbed her and draped her over their shoulder. Squealing she pounded her fists on her captures back.  
  
"Set me down this minute Tony!" Crista screamed.  
  
Tony laughed hysterically as he squeezed her ass. Screaming again she realized that no one from upstairs could hear her over the loud music. She felt a wave of rage and helplessness wash over her. The lights started to flicker as her anger grew. A feeling of intense power flowed through her.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
She felt the hairs on her body stand up straight as the lights first dimmed, then grew blindingly bright before shattering in sequence around her. The pieces of glass swirled around Crista as Tony dropped her, but remained frozen in place by a drunken fear. Screaming one final time she motioned at Tony with a short wave of her hand and sent the shards of glass flying into his body. before passing out, Crista heard his agonized screams as the thousands of tiny shards pierced the skin.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
Crista heard voices above the pounding of her headache.  
  
"Amber, she's a freak! You heard the doctor. I mean, she killed that boy for Christís sake!"  
  
Crista blinked, then quickly closed her eyes against the bright light. She tried to move but felt something restricting pressing on her body.  
  
"Shh, I think she's awake."  
  
She tried to open her eyes again and this time she succeeded. Looking around she saw herself strapped to a bed with rubber straps, enclosed in a dome-like tent. Crista looked over to her parents, who were watching her with a mix of anxiety and fear.  
  
"Mom? What's.....what's going on?"  
  
Amber took a step forward, but her husband put a restraining hand on her shoulder to stop any further advances.  
  
"Honey, something bad happened last night." Her voice wavered.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Her father asked.  
  
"Tony picking me up," She lied. "Can I get up now? Please?"  
  
A man in a wheelchair came in before her parents could reply.  
  
"Crista, please do not be alarmed. My name is Charles Xavier and if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions concerning last night."  
  
Crista struggled to sit up, but became discouraged and settled for staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What did you pump into me? I feel horrible."  
  
Xavier came into the tent; to her bedside, "We didn't ëpumpí anything into you. What you're feeling now is commonly referred to as a 'hangover' "  
  
Crista closed her eyes and groaned, wishing the lights weren't so bright.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
She opened her eyes to see that the lights had dimmed. Xavier was watching her intently.  
  
"It seems that your mutant abilities are strongly tied with your emotions."  
  
She paused; letting what he said sink in. A mutant? Her? 18 year old Crista Cullicutt? From New Hope, Nova Scotia?  
  
"I'm not a mutant." She started.  
  
"I'm afraid so my-"  
  
"Don't you 'my' or 'dear' anything," She hissed through clenched teeth," I told you, I'm not a mutant," She looked away," I'm a murderer," She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She heard Xavier sigh, "I can help you to harness your gift-"  
  
"You mean curse."  
  
Xavier continued, despite her interruption, "It's a manor in upstate New York where other mutants of your age come to live and study."  
  
"Give up, my parents would never allow it." She said deadpan, still looking the other way.  
  
"Actually Crista, we think you could benefit from going to this school, even if it's just for the summer." Her father told her.  
  
She finally looked at him,"Really?"  
  
She reached with her free hand to grasp and shake Xaviers nearby one, when he quickly retracted his hand out of reach of her own. She looked at Xavier curiously.  
  
"Crista, I'm afraid that while you seem to have a combination of two powers, your ability to conduct electricity is contagious." The professor soothed.  
  
"Contagious?"  
  
"Your skin is a conductor for the electricity your body produces. And until you can learn to control that, I'm sorry to say that you are incapable of skin to skin contact." 


	2. The New Guy or Girl

The New Guy (or Girl)  
  
She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when something else he had said caught her attention.  
  
"I have two? What's the other 'gift'"She ended with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"You have a weak form of telekinesis, which enables you to form and use your electricity. Without it your powers would be limited to touch only."  
  
Crista nodded slowly, "Very well then, I will try this... 'school' and see how it pans out."  
  
Xavier smiled at her in a fatherly manner, "Good, I think you'll like it there."  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
Hank opened the door and set the suitcases just inside. Crista looked at the large room in awe, than, remembering that she was in the presence of someone, she blushed and turned back to Hank.  
  
"You mean this is mine?"  
  
The furry scientist laughed, "Yes, this is your room. The others will be back soon and than you can be properly introduced."  
  
She extended her gloved hand to Hank, who shook it and left. Crista looked around the room again  
  
"Hmm, it needs something..."  
  
Concentrating, she moved her fingers ever so slightly. Opening one eye she witnessed nothing happening.  
  
"Dammit....come on....I know it's in there..."  
  
She tried again, this time picturing in her mind what she wanted to happen, slowly, than with a bit more force, the lights in the room began to flicker on and off like a strobe light. Another well pointed finger and visual imagery and her unplugged stereo that still sat by the door started to play. Finally starting to loosen up, she wasn't paying attention to her little bedroom club when a scream drew her attention to the hallway.  
  
Looking out the door she saw the hall lights flickering in synch with the ones in her room. With a bit of difficulty she was able to make them and her stereo stop. She looked at the two girls (Kitty and Boom-Boom) sheepishly.  
  
"Uh hehehe....opps?"  
  
Logan came running into the hallway, claws ready; eyes blazing.  
  
"What tha heck is goin' on out here?" He shouted.  
  
Crista stared at his claws wide- eyed, the lights glowing brighter as her fear intensified.  
  
"Well, someone gonna answer me?" He growled, not taking his eye's off of Crista.  
  
Jean and Scott ran up the stairs leading into the hallway.  
  
"Logan! Stand down, she's new to the mansion." Scott yelled, stopping a few feet from the canuck.  
  
"Oh," He stood from his crouch, retracting his claws and shrugging. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Crista was still staring at him, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Easy does it. Calm down, he's not going to hurt you." Scott soothed.  
  
Jean glanced between Crista and the dimming lights. After drawing in a deep breath the lights returned to normal. She started to apologize for being so jumpy when Nightcrawler bamphed in front of her. Giving a short cry of surprise Crista jumped back and away from a small table just as the Tiffany lamp it was holding exploded.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The blue elf apologized.  
  
Crista looked at the shards of glass and cloth on the floor.  
  
"Look at me," She looked at the others, "What kind of mutant can't control their own powers?"  
  
"Hey, hey don't be so hard on yourself. After all, that's the whole point of Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters. We're all here because we can't control our powers. We're here to learn how to control our gifts as we evolve." Jean said, moving toward her.  
  
"Ja, but trust me, eet's hard work." Nightcrawler said, giving Logan a pointed look.  
  
Crista hugged herself for a moment, than Nightcrawler came over, hand extended.  
  
"Hi, my name ees Kurt also known as Nightcrawler, that ees Kitty, also known as Shadowcat , Jean, Scott, also known as Cyclops and that's Logan, or Wolverine, and Tabitha, also known as Boom-Boom."  
  
Crista looked at them in curiosity, "Why do you have those weird names?"  
  
"They go with our mutant abilities." Boom-Boom told her.  
  
Crista nodded in understanding. "Than I should try to think of one for me, right?"  
  
Kurt smiled enthusiastically, "Ja, I'll help you think of one on da tour."  
  
"Tour, what To-" The rest of her question was cut short as Kurt grabbed her hand and bamphed the two of them out. Somewhere in the mansion there was another shattering sound, undoubtably Cristas' power catching up with her shock.  
  
Logan shook his head, "It's always the new guy." 


	3. I Want My Cute Furry Blue Scientist

I Want My Cute Furry Blue Scientist!  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Beast or, Hank, walked through the hallways, occasionally seeing Kurt showing Christa the facilities. She was getting some control on her powers quickly. On the fifth teleportation nothing broke. He made his way out to the pool, relaxing on one of the many lawnchairs. It was a hot, summer evening, so most of the students were already lounging or swimming.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and Kurt and Christa appeared a ways above the pool. Christa screamed as gravity took hold of her. Hank, realizing that pure electrical power + pool water = well done students, bolted out of the chair, jumped and grabbed her out of the air. Landing safely on the other side.  
  
She was still shaking uncontrollably when he sat her down.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, tenderly brushing a piece of her dark (almost brown) red hair out of her eyes. Careful not to touch her skin.  
  
Christa tried to talk, but her mouth was dry and she had to swallow a few times before she could.  
  
"Ye...yeah...." She looked at him; "Does this mean I'll never be able to swim again?"  
  
"I, uh...that depends on how quickly you can learn control."  
  
She looked away dejectedly, "I guess that means never," She whispered.  
  
Something pulled inside Hank at seeing her so depressed. After all, she had just move there from Nova Scotia to New York, where she knows no one.  
  
"Did you want to do something?"  
  
She looked at him, her unnaturally bright blue eyes glossy from un-cried tears.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He helped her up, "Something to welcome you to New York."  
  
She thought for a moment, than looked at Hank, smiling ear to ear. ~~~~*****~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, please? You said you would."  
  
Christa grabbed his hand and looked pleadingly at him.  
  
He sighed" Very well. But I need to find my image distortion watch."  
  
She gave him a confused look as he started to pull out a desk drawer.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A watch that makes me look like I use to."  
  
"No."  
  
He continued looking, "No what?"  
  
"If you're to be my date for the night than I want you."  
  
He turned, holding the watch in one hand. "But I will be me."  
  
"No you won't. You'll look like someone else. At least to me."  
  
He started to put it on," But if I don't use this, people will mistreat you because you're with me. I don't want to put you through that."  
  
Removing her right elbow-length black glove she grabbed the watch. Hank watched as sparks flew from its face. She tossed it back to him.  
  
"I was told, when I came here, to not be ashamed of who I was, or what I could do. I'm starting to accept that, now why don't you?" She put her glove back on as she talked, walked over and stood by the door, and then continued.  
  
"I'll be downstairs at 7 sharp, and I will be expecting my cute blue and furry date."  
  
He looked at his watch and then at her trying to scowl at him but a smile played at the corner of her lips. He was thankful at that moment for the blue fur, so that she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
On the way downstairs, Christa couldn't help but smile. Dressed in a fashionable velvet blue dress with matching gloves and shawl, that clung to her every curve, she couldn't wait to hit the theatre. At the bottom Christas' eyes widened at the sight of Hank dressed in a gorgeous black suit and tie.  
  
"Oh my God!" She whispered, shyly looking away, as all of her courage from earlier drained out of her. As if on cue (although not on purpose) the lights dimmed. Thankfully Hank thought she was just nervous about being in New York. And she didn't tell him otherwise.  
  
They made it to the Broadway Theatre when the trouble started.  
  
"We don't sell tickets to 'their kind'." The man behind the glass told them with revulsion.  
  
Hank shook his head and turned to leave, Christa placed a restraining hand on his arm. All the while never taking her eyes off the ticketman.  
  
"You're going to let us in." She told him in a threatening voice.  
  
The guy leaned forward, "Look lady, I'm sorry, I really am. But policy states no mutants allowed."  
  
"Let's go Christa." Hank tried.  
  
She continued glaring at the guy, "No Hank, I'm staying. This is where isolation pays off."  
  
The lights flickered dangerously as they received a large amount of power. Around them people started to panic, not understanding what was happening. This action drew out the manager.  
  
"Mr. Kissinger! What is the meaning of this? Why are these mutants still here?" He almost bellowed at the smaller man.  
  
Pausing in her tantrum, Christa turned to the other man.  
  
"Sir, we just wanted to go and see the Cats revival."  
  
He started to say something mean to her calm demeanor when a peaceful look came over his face.  
  
"Go, now. Before he wakes up."  
  
Christa turned back to Mr. Kissinger, who looked a little flush. But he managed a weak smile; he looked to Hank and spoke softly.  
  
"Like you said, we're everywhere." 


	4. But Do I Want To?

But Do I Want To?  
  
Christa was so enraptured with the play, that she hardly noticed the circle empty seats around them. At one point Christa caught herself reaching for Beasts hand. Deciding she had better not, she withdrew her hand. Unaware that Hank had stopped himself from doing the very same thing.  
  
When the play finished finished, and they were outside again, Christ drank in the cool summer night air.  
  
"The play was wonderful, but it's good to be outside again." She said as a breeze flipped her hair.  
  
"Indeed, but it's late and I need to get you back to the Institute."  
  
Closing her eye's and sighing, she nodded.  
  
This is the perfect beginning, she thought happily as Hank drove her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wolverine watched as Christa, or, Electrolite as she had come to call herself. Jumped and and dodged the enemy in her training. It had been a year since she had come to the Institute; six months since she became an official X-Man. The recently turned lithe twenty year old created a ball of electricity and fired it at the gun.  
  
The older Canuck had to admit that Christa looked good in her powder blue and silver uniform. It was very streamline with a high collar, and two silver lightning bolt stripes starting from her shoulders and working down her chest; stopping at the tips of her boots. She had tiny white, mesh-like gloves on.  
  
There was a flash of lightning in front of him. Looking down he saw Christa looking up at him. He activated the speaker.  
  
"Hey kid, why'd ya stop?"  
  
"I thought you said it would be harder this time!" She yelled up.  
  
"Logan chuckled, " I would've, but Chuck had to tone down the repair bill."  
  
Logan saw her shoulder slump as she left the Danger Room. The only one's who were here during school hours was him, Chuck, Ororo and Hank. And he had a good idea who she was going to visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing back into her street clothes ( A pair of shorts, an oversized sweater she had 'borrowed' from Logan and her white gloves. Throwing her uniform on the bed she left for the family room. Inside she found Hank and Ororo. Christa plopped on the couch beside her.  
  
"The others will be home soon. I should start supper." Ororo said, checking her watch.  
  
Once she had left, Christa pointed at the t.v and turned it on.  
  
"How was training?" Hank asked, setting down the paper he was reading.  
  
Christa grudingly pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"It wasn't what I was expecting. But, I think he just wants to take it easy on the only other maple leaf around here."  
  
It was true, Christa noted. Logan had become almost like a father figure to her. Even accompying her back to Nova Scotia to visit her parents and brother; whom they had under close surveillence in case he began to show signs of mutant abilities.  
  
Hank laughed, knowing that she constantly teased the older mutant for his sappy side.  
  
"It's so boring here. You know what? Sometimes I actually wish the Brotherhood would attack or...something...anything!" She fell back down, looking up at Hank.  
  
Hank picked up her hand, and moved to touch her face. But she shrank back at the last second.  
  
"Beast, we... can't... my skin..." She pulled her hand back and stood up.  
  
"You're skin is fine. You've got full control of your powers now. The professor says your fine."  
  
She looked back at his pleading face, "But can we be sure? The last thing I want to do is kill the on I-" She stopped, eyes wide with the realization of what she was about to say.  
  
"Christa," He tried, but she had already taken off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Christa didn't return last night?" Hank laid his face in his hands, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Rest assured that nothing has happened to her. I checked with Cerebro this morning."  
  
Hanks head shot up, "Cerebro, yes! We can use Cerebro to find her."  
  
Charles steepled his fingers and rested his chin, "Hank, Christa has done this before, and has come back to us fine. Logan is already out checking her usual spots." At his friends pinched, sad features, he nodded.  
  
"But I know what this is really about. I think all Christa needs is some room to breath. She has a wild spirit and she needs to do this once and a while to prove to herself that she still can."  
  
Hank was leaving when he paused, door knob in hand, "Professor, do you think she is capable of touch?"  
  
"She is, but the problem is not if she can touch someone, but whether she wants to let herself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, I need to know if you still like this or not. I have some ideas but for now I'm going to try and keep the chapters medium...unless my muse decides to torture me with tidbits of ideas... 


	5. Next Time, You’re Going With Me

Next Time, You're Going With Me  
  
Wolverine prowled the grounds, angry with Christa as well as himself. What on earth possessed her to take off like that? How could she just go an' disrespect Chuck after all he had done for her? And how had she managed to vanish, without a trace?  
  
Logan punched a nearby wall, making a nice fist size dent in the metal molding.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense." He growled.  
  
Beast listened to Logan's sudden outburst. Getting up he moved to open the balcony window, pausing to breath in the cool night air. Going back to his king size bed he looked at a picture of him and Christa taken at Christmas. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as he gave her a piggyback ride (a reward from winning a game of chess against him). She had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I'm an idiot, and don't deny it."  
  
Hank turned, seeing a very disheveled Christa on his balcony. She raised her hand, sighing deeply.  
  
"Before you start, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I behaved irrationally and irresponsive. But hey, it only took me two days to figure it out this time."  
  
She finished, giving her innocent grin. Standing, slowly putting the picture down, he moved toward her.  
  
Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"I brought you this."  
  
Beast took the flower, " Ah, a Piperia unalascensis."  
  
Christa raised an eyebrow, "Uh.. Do you always have to be scientific? It's just an Orchid."  
  
"My apologizes." He laughed, setting it down on a nearby table.  
  
Tentively, she reached out to touch his face, instinctively withdrawing at the last second.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
Smiling kindly, Hank reached out and gently cupped her face in his hands, she watched him, terrified.  
  
"You... I didn't frikazy you! I can touch you!"  
  
Letting out a whoop of joy she grabbed him in a hug.  
  
"IcantouchIcantouchIcantouch!!" She yelled happily, as Beast swung her around.  
  
Finally she stopped as something dawned on her. She grinned up at Hank.  
  
"And that means that I can do this!"  
  
Before he could question her, Christa leaned in and kissed him. The lights in the room dimmed then returned to normal when they finished.  
  
"How do you like that." She grinned.  
  
Hank grinned back, "That was..electrifying."  
  
She punched his arm, "From scientific to corny." She laughed.  
  
Before he could reply she grinned up at him nastily, "Wanna see how long this 'no-frying' thing lasts?"  
  
'I'm afraid that will have to wait.' A voice in her head informed her.  
  
"Hi Charles," Christa groaned, "How much trouble am I in for?"  
  
She paused, listening, then turned to Hank. "I'm to meet him in his office. How long do you think I'll get?"  
  
"With Logan, it's hard to tell."  
  
Groaning, she made her way to Xavier's study. Inside, by the fireplace was Charles; on the coach was a very angry Logan.  
  
"Lemme guess, sorry won't cut it this time?" Logan growled, "Shutting up." She muttered.  
  
"Christa, have a seat."  
  
Once seated as far from the adamantium wielding Canadian as possible, Xavier began.  
  
"Now, I understand that you are an adult who has the right to make her own choices. And I understand that the last few days have been rough." Thinking she was in the clear, she allowed herself a small glimmer of hope that she would get off clean. "And I, personally can't think of a punishment. But, I am your guardian, and you did run away, and since you seemed to have greatly upset Logan, I have decided to allow him to handle your punishment."  
  
Christa ducked her head meekly and looked at the glowering Wolverine.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." And with that, Xavier left.  
  
"...help.."  
  
Standing, Wolverine brought out his claws.  
  
"First, you clean the Xjet," One claw gone, "Second, after you clean and wax the jet, you clean the danger room." Another claw gone. "Third, you will have bathroom duties for a month." He then started on his fingers.  
  
-Thirteen fingers and claws later-  
  
"And that's just for starters. So go and get some rest, it's 2am and you've got a busy day."  
  
"Jeez, next time I leave, remind me to take you with me." She mumbled before leaving.  
  
Flopping on her bed she couldn't help but smile, no matter what torture Logan dealt her, she wouldn't let it faze her. Tonight was the best night of her life; she was genuinely in love with someone who loved her back and she could touch him. Absolutely nothing could go wrong. 


End file.
